<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do You Know if You're Attracted to the Lips or the Person? by awkwardedgeworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507404">How Do You Know if You're Attracted to the Lips or the Person?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth'>awkwardedgeworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Do You Know? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Emotional Constipation, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sakusa Kiyoomi Lip Balm Model, how to not confess to your crush: punch him in the stomach, semi crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:43:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Atsumu is a demon reincarnated and probably has several lifetime's worth of karma to pay off, he realizes his feelings when Hinata shoves his phone towards him of Sakusa with his lashes very, very dark, smoothing on a pale pink lip balm.<br/> <br/>or, sakusa models for a lip balm brand and atsumu can't stop thinking about the commercial</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Do You Know? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do You Know if You're Attracted to the Lips or the Person?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to immune, bearer of brainrot ideas (like this one) and my enabler. i think 3 hours is the fastest i've written and uploaded a fic hAHa. </p>
<p>not sponsored by any actual lip balm brands up y'all should try the laneige lip sleeping mask bc that shit SLAPS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu walks into practice with the newest magazine he's featured in his hands, wanting to rub it into his teammates' faces. He swings the door open and leaps in, sucking a breath and realizing there's no one here yet.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Well, Hinata and Bokuto are in the corner, bent over Hinata's phone with its yellowing milk case. Atsumu wondered why he never switched it out, but he ambles over to them, chirping a good morning when Hinata whips around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Atsumu-san!</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please!" He winces. Despite popular opinion, morning birds feel tired after doing wall sits for an hour last night, "It's not even seven yet, you're going to get yelled at by Captain—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you seen Omi-san's modeling gig?" The human tangerine vibrates and shoves his phone into Atsumu's face where a tiny Sakusa, lashes magnified with the mascara they put on him and— oh my god they gave him contacts— looks into the camera as he rubs a finger on his lips, smearing around a pale pink cream while staring up at him with those doe eyes.</p>
  <p>"What the fuck," Atsumu breathes, feeling his heart pick up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu tips the last dregs of his beer into his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's gotten into you?" Sakusa says from beside him, arms crossed. He's wearing a black button up with the first two buttons open, showing a peek of his collarbones. Atsumu stares at his mouth where he has it wrapped around a metal straw, sipping some carbonated melon drink. The fancy watch on his wrist glitters prettily like his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu blinks, "Yeah I'm fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't usually drink."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu grins at him, "You're awfully chatty tonight, Omi-kun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa shrugs. He's become more comfortable around them, sometimes even suggesting where to go even though Atsumu and Bokuto have lived in Osaka for far longer than he has.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're the only one sober-ish."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu looks around the table, where Meian and Barnes are snoring, heads tipped back to the wall. Inunaki, Tomas and Bokuto are scrolling through a site for engagement rings because Bokuto is thinking of proposing soon and Hinata has stepped outside a couple of minutes ago to speak with his sister.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is something upsetting you?" Sakusa cocks his head slightly to the right, like a puppy. The amber light from the fancy Edison bulb above them shines off his nice lips. Atsumu's never really noticed them before since Sakusa is the epitome of pretty, but his lips are really soft looking and plump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like a peach," He says, dazed and very much under a spell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa flatly asks, "<em>What</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu thrusts his empty glass into the air in his panic, "Beer, please!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone from the front counter yells out that they'll be right there and Atsumu sweats, watching the slightest frown appear between Sakusa's eyebrows. He doesn't say anything however, grabbing his soda and sipping it some more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu buries his face into his hands, moaning and wishing Hinata never showed him that video.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>recent searches: oral fixation, how to solve oral fixation, sakusa kiyoomi lip commercial, how do you know if you're attracted to lips or the person, don quijote sakusa kiyoomi lip balm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kiss me," He demands, leaning down on Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata nervously laughs, trapped between Atsumu's arms with his back to the lockers, "Uh? Atsumu-san? What brought this on?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need to know if I have a sudden thing for lips or if I'm—" He catches himself before revealing his deepest, darkest secret. He's lost count of how many times he's seen grey-eyed Sakusa swipe that darn balm over his lip, "Can I please kiss you once and only once? It's for an experiment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought you were bisexual? Don't you already know you like both men and women?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shou-kun, you're killing me here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kageyama-kun won't like that," Hinata taps on his forearms. Atsumu straightens, sighing, "Don't worry Atsumu-san! I know who can help for your experiment!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu raises his eyebrows as the door to the locker rooms flies open and Bokuto comes bouncing in, swaying to his headphones. Hinata happily points to their outside hitter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto lowers his bag down as Atsumu shakes his head, "Uh no, he's going to propose to Akaashi-san soon and—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Akaashi-san won't mind!" Ninja Shouyou thrills. Bokuto slips off his headphones, eyes gleaming when he catches word of who they're talking about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What won't Akaashi mind?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata spins around before Atsumu could stop him, "Atsumu-san needs a volunteer for his experiment in kissing! Just one kiss! I told him I can't do it because Kageyama-kun's feelings would probably be hurt but Akaashi-san doesn't mind, does he?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Keiji?" Bokuto repeats, chest swelling, "Of course he won't!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu squints, in the middle of opening his water bottle, "<em>He won't?</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'Course not! Especially if it's only once and you need a volunteer in your experiment! He's all about experimenting, he's so supportive, my boyfriend," Bokuto shoots the ceiling lights above them the sappiest smile Atsumu has ever seen on his face and he's lived two years of his life with Osamu and Rin making kissy faces at each other during high school.</p>
  <p>Bokuto pops three mints into his mouth, crunches them and marches up to Atsumu, "C'mere, Tsum-Tsum!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait—" Atsumu says weakly, feeling nauseous. He rakes a hand through his hair and swallows. Bokuto tamps down some of his bouncy energy as Atsumu awkwardly places his hands around his torso, feeling the shift of muscles beneath the threadbare and faded t-shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto pats his head comfortingly. Atsumu stares up at him, remembering that he's technically the oldest out of them even though he acts like he's Hinata's age. Sometimes he's so blindsided by Bokuto that he forgets they're at different stages in their life until Bokuto makes an announcement like the other night where he wants to marry Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever it is you're trying to figure out, you'll find the answer to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu's heart softens, "Bokkun, that's so sweet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto smiles at him and moves forward to kiss him briefly. Atsumu feels a press of lips before moving back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you find your answer?" Hinata asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not really," Atsumu frowns at his shoe laces while smacking his lips. Bokuto makes a little disappointed 'aw' sound, "Thanks though, Bokkun. And uh, I'll text Akaashi-san later to explain."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No worries! He's very understanding!" Bokuto whistles, going back to his locker and toeing off his street shoes. Atsumu presses his lips together, trying to find out what's missing when Sakusa enters the lockers room and Hinata is bouncing to greet him as Sakusa takes a step back and warns him to not get too close since it's the start of flu season.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's fucking October! Flu season doesn't start until December!" Atsumu yells in his direction, stomping past him with his water bottle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is stupid. He doesn't have a thing for lips. It'll pass, whatever <em>this </em>is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>recent searches: flu season, matsumoto kiyoshi flu clinic hours, sakusa kiyoomi endorsements, sakusa kiyoomi pictures</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's with all I've been hearing about you trying to kiss all the V.League players?" Osamu asks when Atsumu strolls into Onirigi Miya's Osaka branch past closing time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's snow outside. It's been a good two months since he kissed Bokuto briefly on the lips. Since then, Atsumu has watched Sakusa's lip balm video like it's water and he's been walking through a desert.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did you find out?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Osamu slams a cup of hot barley tea on the counter for him, "Have you forgotten that Komori is Rin's teammate? And Washio is Akaashi's old middle blocker?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are all our friends former volleyball players?" Atsumu grumbles into the tea, taking a long sip as he watches his brother scoop some rice into his hands. Osamu confidently handles it without gloves and spoons a mix of salmon roe and mayo into the center before packing it into a triangle. Atsumu bites into that as his brother starts on a spicy cucumber onigiri.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So?" Osamu needles him, leaning on the counter. Atsumu looks up at his reflection, wondering if he should give Osamu some clothes for his next birthday. He only wears black nowadays, "Why are you becoming such a kissing monster?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His next bite is a little hard to swallow, "It's dumb."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing new to me, fess up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu growls, turning his head to the side when he catches sight of the same face that has been haunting him for the past few months. He shrieks and points to the poster of grey-eyed Sakusa, lashes dark, swiping a pale pink balm over his very pink lips with a jar of the balm he's advertising next to him, "Why the fuck is that here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I get paid to have ads up," Osamu says, like the sky is blue and Atsumu should know better before he looks at the poster and the way Atsumu is slapping his too-hot cheeks with his eyebrows disappearing into the brim of his cap, "Wait. You're not—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Osamu cackles, "I didn't believe when Rin told me but you actually?—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I said shut the fuck up you giant loser!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Osamu releases a belly-deep laugh, shoulders shaking. Atsumu stews in his seat and has a mind to toss his tea into his brother's face, watching Osamu take his cap off to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"God, Tsumu, just fucking kiss Sakusa already!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't have a crush on him!" Atsumu yells shrilly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's what little bitches who are too afraid to confess say," When Atsumu looks up, his brother who he should've eaten in the womb is shaking Sakusa's poster in front of him, causing him to lurch on his feet and lean back, "Kiss the man already. Kiss him straight on the very lips you've been dying to smooch!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu headlocks Osamu and tickles him until his twin has tears streaming down his eyes, yelling surrender. The poster lays forgotten on the floors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>recent searches: my teammate is slowly conditioning me to stare at his lips, how to not stare at people's lips, am i creepy for staring at too long at people's mouths</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, you've got quite a lot of those jars."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu looks up from where he's taken up one sink of the changing rooms, Bokuto and Sakusa next to him. He's currently in the middle of dotting concealer beneath his eyes since they have a team dinner to attend in Tokyo with the Adlers after a successful game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata sidles up to him, frowning, "Are you not sleeping well, Atsumu-san?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu pats his fluffy orange hair, honestly wondering if it's worth to sit in the back of a fancy restaurant with two teams squeezed inside a private room when he could be catching up on some sleep. A certain grey-eyed model has been gracing his dreams lately, not that Atsumu is complaining about it, he just wishes his sleep schedule wasn't affected.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want my eye mask?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both spin around to see Sakusa pull out an expensive pair of eye mask out of his travel sized toiletry bag. The mask has a moldable bridge to pinch around someone's nose to block out all light and is the sort you can stuff heated beads in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa hands it over to him, "It's a spare," He looks back up to the mirror, where his black hair is bouncing. Atsumu has hair envy suddenly and <em>he's </em>the one who advertised Gatsby hair wax a year ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Omi," He looks down at the cloth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto continues their conversation, gesturing to the contents of Sakusa's toiletry bag sitting on a towel, "How many jars did they give you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"More than I honestly need, I've been pawning them off to anyone who wants them," Sakusa grumbles, digging five jars of the very same lip balm that has been causing Atsumu his sleep deprivation and headache, "Take some."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto brightens, taking two pots with him. Sakusa stretches his hand further to where Atsumu and Hinata are standing, twisting his bangs this way and that way as he peers at himself in the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata takes two and chirps that one will be given to Kageyama. Sakusa grunts a 'no problem' before turning away from the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa cocks his head again at him, so much like the one night before the season started and they were sitting together underneath an Edison lamp, "Take one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu's brain short circuits, remembering the way Sakusa had walked over to his bag at the side lines and stuck a Q-tip into his own pot during their ten minute break between matches, swiping the cotton swab on his lips because he didn't want to run to the bathroom to reapply his lip balm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Miya," Sakusa is glaring now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you!" He squeaks, definitely not looking at Sakusa's well moisturized lips. He turns and walks directly into Barnes' chest, bouncing off as the team laughs at him. Atsumu bows his head in apology and shakes his head when Barnes tries to bow to him, telling him that he doesn't need to bow as Sakusa watches him with dark eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>recent: how much beer can you drink until you're drunk, what happens when you mix sake and beer together, can you mix sake and beer together</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Careful," An arm catches him before Atsumu stumbles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looks up and groans. Sakusa, baffled, raises one perfect eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that how you thank someone?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu pouts at him, standing in the hallways of the restaurant. There's a kitchen nearby and he can hear the roar of flames and chefs yelling out orders. Sakusa looks good but then again, he always does. He's wearing a dark red button up with black slacks, the top two buttons free to expose his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu twitches his nose, "You smell familiar."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa for some reason, goes beet red, "It's... a cologne."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's really familiar," Atsumu frowns, before shrugging, "Going back to the party?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa is all guarded eyes as he tilts his head to the side once more, "You haven't asked me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu starts sweating. The restaurant is cranking its heating system too much, he should ask them to lower the temperature slightly, "Ask you what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess I'm not your type to kiss, huh."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's rendered speechless. Sakusa actually looks disappointed in a cool cucumber way, like he's trying hard not to show how affected he is. Sakusa flits his eyes back to him, "I did notice you know, especially after my cousin called me asking if you've lost your marbles. Iizuna-san wondered if you were pulling a prank on him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right. Both of them went to Itachiyama with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. Any special reason why you're kissing nearly everyone in the league who's not married or dating?" Sakusa raises one corner of his mouth up. Atsumu thinks about their tepid interaction during the youth camp and to how Sakusa willingly brings himself to Bokuto's place for movie nights without much resistance. He hums, "But then again, you kissed Bokuto and he's engaged now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu chokes, "It was for an experiment!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa stares at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu stares back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa looks up to the dark ceiling above their heads, "I give up. Osamu-san's right, you're impossible sometimes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu blinks as Sakusa's cold fingers tilt his head slightly. His dark eyes are so pretty, he wonders why the lip balm people forced him to wear coloured contacts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa leans in, "I'm warning you, Miya, I'm going to kiss you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu is dying. No, he's sure that he died and this is some fucked up rush of endorphins his body is releasing before he goes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa's lips are just as soft as he imagined. He feels all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks as Sakusa laces his cold fingers behind his head and scratches lightly at his undercut. Sakusa's the one who initiates tongue first and Atsumu enthusiastically sucks at his bottom lip, clutching at Sakusa's waist. They make out like teenagers in the hallways of a Tokyo restaurant with their teammates several meters away, half-hidden in the shadows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu stares at his collarbones when they break apart, "Berry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Berry," He says roughly, looking up at Sakusa's flushed face, "The lip balm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is this why you've been kissing everyone?" Atsumu panics, watching Sakusa connect one and one together. Was he that obvious or are all university graduates this scary? "Because you saw my lip balm commercial and you fell for me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bold of you to assume I fell for you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa bats his eyelashes at him, speaking very quietly as he looks at his shoes, "I did."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I fell for you," Sakusa clarifies, "In our third year of high school."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His cheeks are as red as Aomori apples and Yamagata cherries. The color starts to go down his neck and if it weren't for Atsumu knowing what caused it, he would be concerned in thinking Sakusa is having an allergic reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You... did?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa nods, taking a small step back between their bodies, "Osamu-san messaged me a couple of days ago telling me how you're impossible sometimes, but he didn't give me any context and I've heard from Wakatoshi-kun that you tried accosting him outside the Adlers' change rooms after the game just now. So I thought.... What are the chances?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shifts his weight from one hip to the other, "Am I wrong, though?" It's those damn doe eyes again. How can someone look so cunning on court and have this side to him off court? Atsumu swallows a ball down his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have no idea how many hours of my life I've lost watching your stupid commercial," He grumbles, feeling too hot and shaking the neckline of his nicest sweater in an attempt to regulate his body temperature, "You're not wrong, no."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he looks up, he's treated to a rare Sakusa smile, watching his lips lift and the apples of his cheeks rounding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa closes his eyes and grins to himself, chuckling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu punches him in the stomach. Sakusa chokes and looks up, snarling, "What the <em>fuck </em>is wrong with you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't pull that cute face to me without any warning!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're the most emotionally constipated person I've ever met!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you <em>looked </em>in the mirror?" He hisses, watching Sakusa swell up with anger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa doesn't headlock him or kick his shins. Instead, he straightens and boldly lifts his chin, "Date me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way," Atsumu grumbles, lacing his fingers with Sakusa's as they make their way back towards the private room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's a new movie released this Saturday. Let's watch it when we get back to Osaka," Sakusa says, confident. Atsumu licks his lips to taste the faint flavor of berry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sakusa was wearing a cologne atsumu modeled for, that's why it smells familiar to him</p>
<p>hello. i didn't expect to update this soon into 2021 but (gestures vaguely at the fic) that happened. i hope you enjoyed this! let's all continue to social distance and wash our hands since the pandemic is still going around. i hope you had a good new years celebration!</p>
<p>(also, please kiss other people with consent skshfshfiudf)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>